I just want to feel
by Kaemon
Summary: Starting from the lost three years. This is a Bulma and Vegeta romance. Rated for mild language and adult situations.
1. Bulma's Musings

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fic so any constructive feed back would be good, English is not my first language so please bear with me and forgive any grammar errors. In addition, there might be some lemons later on, seeing as they they're needed for Trunk's conception. With that said, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and am neither receiving nor asking anything in exchange for it, except rights to my fic.

**I just want to feel Prologue**

* * *

It was late afternoon when Bulma found herself staring out of her balcony towards the gravity room (GR) that stood on her back yard. Thinking of what that boy who claimed to be from the future had said about the androids and what she could do to help the others apart from being there to repair the GR every time Vegeta would blow it up. 

There it goes again, to her surprise (not really), her thoughts strayed once more to the infuriating yet very handsome saiyan prince who was currently residing in her house, they had been doing a lot of that lately.

Ever since the boy went back to his own time, Vegeta had been training nonstop. Of course, it would be the obvious thing to do since they were going to face androids that supposedly kill everyone, but he was overdoing it a bit, in her opinion.

He would wake before sunrise, she could hear the humming of the GR, and he would come out of it late at night to eat, shower and sleep. It was the same every day. She was starting to worry about him, even though she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. He wasn't eating much and the little times that they crossed paths, she noticed that he didn't look so good.

She had to admit, if only to herself, that she had liked Vegeta from the very first moment that she laid eyes on him, that time when he came to find the dragon balls to wish for immortality with his bald friend. In fact, she found him extremely attractive, but since he was trying to kill her friends at the time, she didn't allow herself the pleasure of dwelling on such thoughts.

Nowadays, though he still voiced his plans to destroy the earth as soon as he reached super saiyan level and killed the androids and Goku whenever addressed by any of the boys, she could see a difference in him. She wouldn't go as far as to say that he was a changed man, but he did act differently, though she didn't know if it was for the better.

When she first met him in person on Planet Namek, she found him infuriatingly cocky but funny at the same time, in a scary, sarcastic sort of way. Even though she would never openly admit it to anyone, she enjoyed his presence and she some times had to choke on her laughter when he made his witty comments. Although he could get her very angry at times, so angry in fact, that she some times forgot how he could kill her without effort and retorted with insulting comments of her own. Surprisingly enough, he seemed to find it amusing when she did, of course, he would deny such an accusation, but Bulma knew that he enjoyed their little verbal spats just as much as she did.

But now he was so distant. He hardly said a word to anyone except for the usual "Fetch me some clothing, woman", "Where's my food", "Woman, the gravity chamber is broken, **_fix it_**!" and we can't forget the occasional grunts and "hmph's" of response when he was talked to. Then there was the fact that he scarcely ate and was starting to look pale. She didn't know much about saiyan anatomy, but his body was still made of flesh and blood and, as any other, it needed food and rest to function properly, not to mention the fact that saiyans need to eat over twice as much as a human does.

To be honest, she was starting to miss their daily bouts. He was actually being more cold and detached than before and she could almost swear that his scowl had deepened in the last few days, if such a thing were possible.

She had to do something. But what? She couldn't just go up to him and say, "Hey Vegeta, you're looking a little under the weather there; why don't you eat something and get some rest and relaxation". With her luck and his present mood she would probably be _"blasted to the next dimension_", as he would say. But she couldn't just sit back and watch as he slowly destroyed himself over his obsession of being stronger than Goku; could she?

No. Bulma decided. She would do something about it now. So she went back into her room, picked up the phone and called to order take out from a little Chinese restaurant not so far from the compound that she knew he liked and headed down to the GR. Now all that was left was for her to convince Vegeta to take a break from his intensive training and come eat with her; but how?

She could not admit to him that she was worried about his well-being and she most definitely would not let him in on her secret feelings for him. Bulma didn't know how, why or when it happened, but she realized that she had actually come to have real feelings for the prince and that she genuinely cared about him.

Bulma felt bad about it that is why, she guessed, she hadn't let herself realize it before. She felt guilty when she thought about how he was the man that used to threaten to destroy the planet she called home on a daily basis, not to mention that he had tried to kill her friends on several occasions and was partially responsible for Yamcha's death when he first visited the earth.

Oh God. Yamcha! How could she have forgotten about him during her tirade? She was still his girlfriend and that made her feel even worse. She had tried to push her feelings for her saiyan houseguest out of her mind, but to no avail. How could he make her feel this way? She had never felt anything like this before, with anybody, not even with Yamcha, and they had been dating for over ten years. Still, Vegeta made her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time.

* * *

Just as she reached the kitchen and was heading out to the GR, there was a big explosion that shook the entire compound and she remembered how Vegeta almost died when he'd blown up the GR not so long ago. So she ran out the door with only one thought on her head, "Please, Vegeta, not again…"

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. Let me know what you think of it, whether it's a good or bad thing, it would be helpful and well appreciated. Also, let me know if you wish for me to continue. 


	2. Vegeta's Predicament

Hey! I'm back with the first chapter of my story. This is of the day of the explosion. I wrote this chapter from Vegeta's point of view, since we learned of Bulma's perspective in the prologue.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters...

**I just want to feel:**

**Vegeta's predicament**

* * *

The day of the explosion:

It was early in the morning when Vegeta woke with a start.

"Damn woman" he sighed.

He was dreaming of that blue haired vixen again.

His dream had started a nightmare, like many others he'd have every night since the days of torment and despair under Frieza's rule. Vegeta was being tortured and just as he was reaching his breaking point, he felt the scenery change and found himself resting in somebody's arms. His eyes were closed, but still he could feel the air around him, full of peace and serenity, something that he had never experienced before.

Vegeta layed there, enjoying the calm and warmth the embrace gave him, when he felt soft hands caressing his face and he opened his black eyes to meet two blue ones, so blue that he felt as if he would willingly drown within their depths.

Suddenly a flash of blue caught his attention and he realized that the one who was so gently holding him was none other than his blue haired torment, Bulma Briefs. Though he never voiced it, he knew her name well.

Vegeta was in a trance as he took in her face and searched for a word to describe it, but all he came up with was a lame, "beautiful".

Beautiful? Yes, indeed. He had enough pride to admit it, if only to himself. She was one of the most desirable woman's that he had ever encountered.

Her body was almost perfect to him. So like a saiyan in many ways, yet very different at the same time. Her skin looked smooth and inviting to the touch. Oh, how he yearned to touch that skin. She had curves on all the right places.

Bulma was very attractive; she knew it and flaunted it. The clothes she wore were enough to drive a sane man crazy. And he hated her for it.

He hated how with one look, one accidental brush of her hand against his, she could make him feel things that not even the most experienced pleasure slaves on that wretched lizard's ship ever could.

Can you imagine how hard it is to train in the gravity chamber with an erection? He walked around the house with a permanent hard on, and the bitch never even noticed how much he wanted her.

He never asked for this. He had lived his life alone, surrounded by thousands, yet alone all the same, and it never bothered him before. Vegeta had learned his lesson by Frieza's hand and neither needed nor wanted to feel these pesky emotions, until now.

He enjoyed their idiotic arguments so much that he felt compelled to provoke her anger almost every time that they crossed paths, he even began to avoid her so he could stop feeling, but it didn't work.

Vegeta began to discover that aside from his growing attraction towards her, he also came to worry about her when she'd go out and felt overly jealous and possessive whenever he saw her with that poor excuse of a warrior that she called her boyfriend.

"That weak bastard can't possibly satisfy her needs." He thought out loud.

No, there was no way that he could. Bulma was a fiery woman, and that stupid moron acted as if he was afraid of her when she would scream at him, even though he knew that she had no fighting power whatsoever.

He had no doubt in his mind that she had the same fire and passion in bed as she did whenever they would argue. He could see it in her eyes.

Vegeta closed his eyes and groaned as images of them engaged in the act of love making invaded his mind. Their sweating bodies grinding together and he could almost hear her screams and moans of pleasure as he slammed into her over and over until they both came in blinding orgasms, each of them spent while reveling in each other's arms.

He came out of his reverie with an almost painful erection, to see the big red numbers that read 4:30 a.m. on the clock that rested on his bedside table.

"Damn it all". He growled.

He had been so caught up lusting after that woman that he almost forgot the reason why he was staying in this God forsaken, mud ball of a planet in the first place.

He needed to become the legendary. He needed to save whatever honor he had left now that there were two super saiyans and the prince couldn't even begin to scratch the surface of his hidden power.

"In any case, I have to become stronger so I can defeat that third class fool and get out from this place before I get taken over by these fucking useless human emotions."

So he got up and went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, got on his black spandex training shorts and headed down to the GR.

"Maybe those androids would present a good enough challenge."

* * *

It was late in the after noon now and Vegeta had been training all day without rest. He was extremely hungry and horny as hell. That insufferable woman had been on his mind the entire day. She was becoming a distraction and he couldn't afford that.

He could sense her energy moving through the house towards the kitchen and knew that if he went to eat something he would find her there. The last thing he needed right now was for her to see him in his present state of arousal. It would be beyond humiliating. Not to mention that he couldn't let her know of the effects she had on him, for he knew that she would use it against him in the future.

He raised the gravity level, turned the training bots to their maximum speed and tried to block Bulma out of his head. But he was so caught up in trying to shun her out that he neglected to notice the two shots heading for him until it was to late to dodge, and just when he formed an energy ball to block them, a third shot hit him on his back and he was sent careening face first onto the GR's floor.

Just as he was turning around, ready to blow those stupid bots to oblivion, he realized that the energy ball that he had formed earlier had landed on the control panel. The room started to shake and exploded with great force before he could escape. All he had time to get out was a "bloody wonderful!" before he felt a sharp pain on his fore head and he could have sworn he heard the woman's voice calling out his name just as everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and thank you to those who reviewed. In the next chapter, there will finally be some interaction between Bulma and Vegeta. 


	3. Almost

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, but my life has been hectic lately. Anyway, on with the story...

'...' mean thoughts, "..." mean spoken aloud.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters (obvious).

Previously...

Just as he was turning around, ready to blow those stupid bots to oblivion, he realized that the energy ball that he had formed earlier had landed on the control panel. The room started to shake and exploded with great force before he could escape. All he had time to get out was a "bloody wonderful!" before he felt a sharp pain on his forehead and he could have sworn he heard the woman's voice calling out his name just as everything went black...

I just want to feel:

Almost

* * *

Vegeta came to mildly disoriented, with a huge headache. Slowly, he took in his surroundings; why was he in his room? More importantly, why was the woman asleep in a chair beside his bed? Suddenly the memories of what happened returned to him and he remembered the frantic tone of her voice as she called out to him after the GR had exploded. 

Bulma looked as if she hadn't slept all night. Had she stayed by his side all night just to see if he was all right?

"Why?" it came out as a whisper and Bulma remained immobile.

He was overcome with a feeling so strong that his stomach churned. However, it wasn't a sick feeling. No, it was something else, something the woman evoked in him.

'Bullshit!'

He quickly dismissed it; he didn't want to dwell on its meaning now.

Let her sleep, I need to get out of here.'

He tried to get up only to have a wave of dizziness flood over him and he fell none too gracefully back on the bed.

"Blast it!"

Bulma stirred and he stiffened. He didn't want to face her yet.

'Fuck! How could Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, have been reduced to _this_?!'

He furiously rubbed his bandaged forehead. He had suffered greater injuries in battle and still _walked_ away. What was he going to do now? The GR was totaled and his strength wasn't fully back yet.

He took a longing glance at Bulma and cursed himself for his weakness. She looked so beautiful just laying there, that he almost forgot himself and went to brush a strand of blue hair that had strayed in front of her face while she slept.

'I should get some sleep too.'

He'd been overexerting himself lately and that was probably the cause of his sudden ailment.

He laided down facing the wall so that his back was to her and slowly drifted into a nightmare that included Kakarot and that damn boy from the future...

* * *

Bulma was awaken not long after, by some strange noises that sounded like moans and grunts of battle and opened her eyes to find a slumbering Vegeta, who was kicking and thrashing fiercely. 

'He's having another nightmare. I wonder if he has ever had a good night's sleep.'

"Hmm." She said aloud.

'With all the horrible things that he must have witnessed in his life, it's a miracle he's lasted this long without going out of his mind. Maybe that's why he's always scowling and not because a bad case of constipation as I originally imagined.' She snickered at the thought.

The blue haired woman just sat there staring at the still form of the saiyan prince, watching intently the even rise and fall of his chest. It seemed that his nightmare had passed and he was now sleeping calmly.

She felt drawn to him; he looked so peaceful lying there like that, except for the frown that never went away. As she looked at him, her chest tightened and she found it hard to breathe. She reached out and hesitantly caressed his face. He didn't stir so her hand kept on with its ministrations. When he still didn't move she grew bolder and moved to sit by his side on the bed and tangled one hand in his hair as the other was tracing the features of his face.

Still asleep, Vegeta let out a content sigh and started to make a sound that sounded a lot like a purr. A shocked Bulma nearly burst out laughing when she heard the almost cute sound coming from the ever so arrogant saiyan warrior.

Bulma couldn't believe what she was doing.

'What is coming over me? Am I insane? What if he wakes up? What possible explanation is there to give? Except that I want him and desire his touch more than any other man in the entire universe.'

"Well, that settles it, I am insane."

Suddenly a strong hand took hold of the one that she had currently tracing his lower lip. Bulma froze and watched in panic as Vegeta's eyes shot open almost as if in surprise.

Their eyes met and neither one could look away. He had felt her soft hands caressing his face and smelled her scent, but thought that he was dreaming again, he did not dare to open his eyes for fear that it would all go away, it wasn't until he heard her speak that he realized that it was real.

Not completely aware of his actions, but not caring anyhow, Vegeta's hand came up to her face, as if to test the reality of her presence. Bulma's breath caught in her throat and her stomach started doing flips as she slowly lowered her head to his, never breaking eye contact.

'What is she doing?'

Vegeta was too stunned to move as he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look of longing, want and need; one that almost mirrored his own. He immediately knew what her intentions were and didn't intend to stop her, not now, he wanted it too much.

Their breaths mingled and their hearts raced. Both of them instinctively closed their eyes and Bulma began to tremble in expectancy as she was going to put an end to this excruciating wait.

And just as their lips were about to meet...

* * *

A/N: I know, it's a little short and not my best, but I promise to try to make the next one longer and more interesting. 

Please read & review... Later!


	4. Nightmares

A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed; they have been very helpful. Oh and '…' mean thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Don't sue, please!!!

Previously

Their breaths mingled and their hearts raced. Both of them instinctively closed their eyes and Bulma began to tremble in expectancy as she was going to put an end to this excruciating wait...

**I just want to feel:**

**Nightmares**

* * *

And just as their lips were about to meet... 

"Bulma honey, are you still in there?"

The way too cheerful voice of Bulma's mother was heard from the other side of Vegeta's bedroom door.

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized what she was about to do and immediately froze in the spot.

'Damn it!' Vegeta thought. He slightly growled while roughly tossing her aside like a rag doll. She landed on the floor with a yelp and quickly stumbled to her feet to face her mother who was currently standing cluelessly at the doorway.

"Oh! Vegeta dear, I see that you've woken up. Are you feeling better?"

"Hmph." Was all she got for an answer. He got up from the bed taking off his bandages and throwing them carelessly to the floor as he headed to his bathroom without a second glance and slammed the door when he got in.

Bulma flinched and stared at the closed door in disbelief, her head a jumble of thoughts and emotions. But before she could thoroughly analyze what had just happened she was interrupted once again by her mother.

"Bulma?"

"Bulma dear?"

"Huh? What? Mom?" She responded shaking her head.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing. I guess he's feeling better. I'm going to my room to take a bath too. Did you need something?"

"No darling. I'll go make something for you two to eat."

"All right, see you later mom."

* * *

Vegeta's shower... 

Vegeta layed his head against the shower wall as he let the almost ice-cold water wash over him.

"What the hell was that?"

'Why did I almost let that happen? When did I become so weak minded?'

'The day you started seeing her as more than just another stupid, human woman.' A little voice in the back of his head answered him.

'Fuck you! What are you talking about?!'

'Why are you angry? I'm just stating the facts.'

"Look at me. I'm talking to myself." He sighed in exasperation.

'Don't deny the fact that you wanted her.'

"That woman is going to be the end of what little sanity I have left. A lovesick human girl is the last thing that I need."

'But she smelled so good'

"I almost lost control."

'And that look in her eyes.'

He sensed a now overly familiar pull at his groin and felt himself harden as he remembered what had almost happened in his bed.

' What's wrong with me? It was just a kiss, and it didn't even happen.'

"I can't let this become more than lust. She would turn into a weakness and that's something that I cannot afford."

'But a little fuck couldn't hurt. Could it?'

He looked down at himself. He was now rock hard and standing at attention and the cold shower wasn't helping.

"This is going to be a problem." He sighed.

* * *

In Bulma's bathroom... 

Bulma layed in her bathtub surrounded by pink, rose scented bubbles.

"Ah, now this is more like it" She said sighing.

She was feeling a bit more relaxed, but still felt a little flushed and stunned by her actions earlier that day.

"Why couldn't I stop myself?"

'What is it about him that makes me act so recklessly?'

She remembered the feel of his hot breath on her lips and his hand touching her face. She couldn't deny that she wanted, no, needed Vegeta.

'I have to do something about it soon or I will surely go insane, for real this time.'

After she got out of the bathroom, she turned on her laptop and started to work. She stayed in her room the rest of the day, she had told her mother that she was working on a "special project", more like "Special Project: Avoid Vegeta".

* * *

That night, Bulma had trouble sleeping, so after two hours of laying awake staring at the ceiling she decided to go down to the kitchen and get a drink. 

As she passed by Vegeta's door, she heard muffled sounds coming form his bedroom. She stopped walking and turned towards the door, but did not move.

'I guess he went to bed early, since the new GR still hasn't been finished.'

She wanted to keep walking, but the curiosity was killing her, so she opened the door, hoping against hope that the swishing sound it made didn't wake him.

Her breath caught at the sight of him, he was having a nightmare, but that was not what had caught her attention. Clad only in his spandex shorts, the sheet he had been covering himself with had ridden low to his thighs because of his thrashing, and from where she stood, she had a great view of his chest, glistening with a light shin of sweat, his abs flexing with every move.

Bulma tried to walk out of the room, but her legs betrayed her and instead moved towards the bed. She started to feel the same pull that she had felt that morning, for some strange reason, one that constantly eluded her, she felt drawn to the prince.

Maybe it was the fact that he was alone in this world, but she knew that wasn't it, Bulma did not pity him; on the contrary, she admired him, in a way. Vegeta may be weaker than Goku when it came to fighting power, but she knew that he had to be extremely stronger than him in will and spirit or else he would've never survived Frieza's rule.

She sat at the edge of his bed, silently watching him. Worried not for his physical health, but for his health of mind. When would the nightmares stop? Even though he had survived the lizard physically unscathed, with only a few scars to show as a sign of his torture, she knew that there had to be deep emotional scars that would be almost impossible to heal, if at all; his nightmares where proof enough of that.

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she had feelings for Vegeta, not just petty feelings like lust and desire, but real deep feelings, like the ones in the silly romance novels she liked to read. That fact scared her to death. Bulma knew that he would not be able to return her feelings, even though he desired her.

Bulma wasn't daft, and she had noticed the prince's reaction to her proximity. He only wore spandex for crying out loud, and let's just say that he wasn't lacking in that department either. How she would like to see for herself what he could do with that.

The fact that Yamcha had been her only boyfriend did not mean that she was a virgin or a prude, God forbid, but still having those thoughts about Vegeta, specifically, bothered her.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud growl coming from the object of her desires. She looked down to find him thrashing about more violently. A bluish light caught her attention and she realized that he was forming an energy ball in his right hand, so decided to wake him before he destroyed the room; with her in it.

"Vegeta…" She whispered, but it didn't work so she tried a little louder.

"Vegeta…" This time the growling stopped but he didn't wake, so she tried to shake him a little. As soon as she touched him, his eyes flew open and widened upon seeing her, and the energy ball in his hand dissolved.

The blue haired woman felt the sudden urge to run, but try as she might she could not get her body to respond. His eyes were tiny slits now, staring her down, trying to hide his surprise and mortification at seeing her in his room, having her wake him up from one of his nightmares.

Bulma hadn't made eye contact yet and was getting uncomfortable, she tried to look anywhere but his eyes, but when he slightly shifted his position on the bed she reflexively looked up and their eyes met.

It was then that she realized that she had never really looked at his eyes. And she saw, for the first time, the man beneath the warrior. She saw his insecurity and a kind of vulnerability that she had never imagined would exist inside a man who had seen what he had.

Her emotions must have been reflected in her face because he was now looking at her in something akin to wonder, but he would not allow it, and it was gone the instant the emotion passed through his eyes.

Bulma started to feel hot and cold at the same time, withholding the desire to touch him was making her tremble and her skin break out in goose bumps. He took notice of her state and since it was starting to affect him too, tried to stop it before she looked down and the moment escalated to something that they would later regret.

Just when he was about to open his mouth and ruin the moment, Bulma saw his intent and in that moment she forgot about Yamcha, her friends, her family and who they both were as she acted on impulse and leaned forward to crush her mouthto his.

* * *

A/N: Ha! I'm sorry couldn't help myself. But I promise some action in the next chapter. 

Please review!!! Later...


	5. Interruptions, of the drunken kind

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, but my life has been really busy lately and every time I sat down to write, something came up that demanded my immediate attention, making it extremely difficult for me to update as fast as I wanted to.

Yamcha appears on this chapter, finally. I just wanted to let you know that there will be no Yamcha bashing in this story. Personally, I like Yamcha; he has done nothing, in the series, that would lead me to think otherwise. Plus, be honest, he had to have really loved Bulma to be able to put up with her for over ten years, you know how she can be sometimes. I just think that she needed someone of stronger character to balance hers, thus making her happy.

To each his own, no? Just tell me if anything bothers you and I'll do my best tofix it, ok?

**There's a bit of lime in this chapter.** **_Please, if you find it too strong for the R rating, tell me, do not report it, I'llchange it._**

On with the story then…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's character, just the story.

**I just want to feel:**

**Interruptions, of the drunken kind**

* * *

He was dreaming again. That stupid lizard taunting him, threatening to put an end to his "innocence". Not that Vegeta didn't know what the act of sex was, but at the age of twenty, Vegeta had yet to experience it first hand. He had visited a few of the ship's pleasure slaves, but there had only been some kissing, licking and sucking involved and they would never bring the actual act to completion, Frieza would never allow it to. The bastard did not want the royal bloodline of Vegeta-sei to continue.

That son of a bitch came too close to raping him this time, which finally broke through the young saiyan's control, and he snapped. He was forming an energy ball; ready to die defending what little remained of his honor. This was it; he was going to rebel against Frieza, even if it were the last thing he did.

"Vegeta…" He heard his name spoken softly, but kept his eyes focused on the lizard.

"Vegeta…" There it was again, louder this time. He could tell it was a woman and had an idea who; but how the hell did she get there? That's when he realized that he had been dreaming again.

He was awake now; but decided to keep still, maybe she would go away. However, it seemed that she had read his thoughts, because the next thing he knew, she was shaking him. He gave up and opened his eyes to glare at her, but suddenly realized that he was still holding the energy ball he had been forming in his dream in his hand and quickly dissolved it.

'I need to be more careful.'

He stared harder at her trying to salvage what was left of his pride.

It's unbelievable, here she is, in his room, at night, dressed in that skimpy outfit that she wore to bed and all he could think about was the humiliation he felt by having her see him in such a vulnerable state.

He noticed that Bulma was nervously avoiding eye contact and thought it best in the situation. She was too close, sitting on his bed, and he was starting to feel awkward just lying there with her looking at some invisible spot on his bed covers. He shifted his position on the bed so that he was slightly sitting, which made her turn her eyes to him.

'Damn it! What's wrong with her? What is she still doing here?'

It was irritating. He was starting to get annoyed at the look she was giving him, but then her expression changed into something akin to… Was that compassion on her face? She was looking intently at his eyes, shaking,with goose bumps on her skin.

He was starting to feel affected by her state; the fact that she wanted him was obvious in the lustful glimmer of her eyes and the air between thembecame thick with tension. Therefore, he thought it best to put an end to the moment before things went too far and he ended doing something that he knew he would later regret.

Just as he was going to yell at her for being on his roomas an excuse to make her leave, she literally threw herself at him and crushed her lips against his.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, the woman was kissing him; she had the gall to force her mouth on his without his consent. Although he could have stopped her had he wanted to. He had spent so long lusting after her, and that's maybe what made him do what he did next.

* * *

Bulma's lips were hard on his at first, but then she slowly let the pressure go until they were just touching, waiting for him to make a move. Just as she was about to pull back and high tail it out of there, he pushed his lips just slightly against hers.

She felt his hesitant response and began to nibble lightly on his lower lip to urge him on. Vegeta felt a current of desire that traveled from his bottom lip to his lower regions and was amazed at the fact that a simple human woman could ignite such pleasure in him with one kiss.

One of his hands came up behind her head while the other rested on her shoulder. Bulma took this as a sign of encouragement and grew bolder, caressing his upper lip with the tip of her tongue, an action that sent shivers down his spine and made his blood flow faster to his nether regions.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto a straddling position on top of him, while fiercely kissing her breathless, his tongue touching hers, tasting her mouth; battling for dominance over the kiss.

As the kiss progressed, he became more passionate and his hands ventured to caress her back, going lower by the minute. He let the kiss go, both of them gasping for breath, but he kept on trailing open-mouthed kisses from her ears to her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders…

* * *

Outside of the compound, a drunken Yamcha stood before the front gates, pondering on what his next step was. He knew there was a motive as to why he was here, but for some strange reason, probably the alcohol induced haze in his mind, he could not remember what it was.

'Maybe, I should go. Nah. It's like ten o'clock at night, she's probably still up, working on one of her projects.'

He was about to call on the intercom, but thought better of it, since the damn thing would sound all over the compound. He knew he shouldn't even try to fly up to her lab, he would surely fall face first onto the ground considering the state he was in.

Yamcha knew he shouln't have drank that much, seeing as he was still training for when the androids came, but he needed to clear his mind if he was going to make a decision tonight. If you asked him, it was going pretty well.

It's ironic, really. He drank to get away from thoughts of Bulma not wanting him as she once did. He drank to escape, to drown out that nagging little voice in the back of his head that kept warning him that Bulma and Vegeta sleeping under the same roof was a very bad idea. As to why? He dared not think of the consequences.

He wasn't stupid, though some people might beg to differ, he had noticed the longing looks she would sent the saiyan's way, though he doubted that even she noticed that she was doing it herself.

Vegeta, now that was another story. He couldn't have been more obvious, though he probably would deny such accusations if confronted, Yamcha knew better. He didn't even bother to pretend, he had even had the nerve of glaring at him once, when Yamcha had caught him staring at her form on a balcony from the entrance of the GR.

Now look at him, standing in front of her house, wanting desperately to see her, to reassure himself that it was all in his mind, she would never betray him and that she was indeed attracted to the saiyan prince, but would never act upon it.

'To hell with it.'

He took out his cell phone and dialed her private number, that way he wouldn't disturb anyone else in the compound. He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Back in Vegeta's room, Bulma let out a moan of pleasure as he lightly bit on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, while massaging both her breasts through the sheer fabric of her blue-pearl laced trim satin slip.

After another moan, louder this time, Vegeta went up to her mouth again, loving the feel of her tongue against his. Bulma bucked against him, as if to relieve some of the pressure that had been building up down there and Vegeta's hands instinctively grabbed on to her thighs as he barely suppressed a groan.

Desperate for some skin on skin contact, Vegeta slid down the straps on her shoulders, thus releasing her firm, full breasts of their confines. He took one already arousednipple into his mouth, alternately sucking and licking it, while Bulma almost screamed out as she pressed herself harder against his now rock hard erection.

All was lost on them as they felt nothing but their bodies against each other's, the desire to be one pulsing strong within both of them.

They didn't hear Bulma's phone ring down the hall. Nor the rather loud, grumbles and groans of pain of Yamcha as he somehow flew over the gate, only to land on his face in the yard.

* * *

'I made it!'

He had managed to get to her balcony, don't ask him how. He just hoped that the doors were open. He doubted he could go back now. Imagine if Bulma found him sleeping, half-drunk, outside her room. He would never hear the end of it, of that he was sure of.

'Thank God!'

Yamcha thought as he opened one of the sliding doors that led to her bedroom. Something wasn't right, the lights were off, but he could clearly make out her bed, which she wasn't on.

'Maybe she's in her lab after all?'

However, the lights on the lab were off too, he had seen them before he went up to her room.

Dread filled him, could it be possible that what he had been fearing all this time was true. His breathing hitched.

"No."

'She wouldn't do something like that, would she?'

Thump-

'What was that?'

'hmmmm…'

'Ok, now _that_ I heard clearly.'

He was now convinced that he had heard Bulma groan after a loud thud. So he decided to investigate, praying to the gods that she had fallen down instead of it being what he suspected it was.

Maybe he really was stupid, because nothing else could excuse what he did next. He called out to her from inside her bedroom.

"Bulma?" Nothing. He waited a while before trying again. Louder this time.

"Bulma?" All he got was another thud and a…

"I'm here." He noticed her voice was shaky.

So he peeked his head into the hallway to watch her coming from the direction of **_his_** room, her appearance tussled.

"Where were you?"

"Umm…"

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for today, some action as I promised, just not the fighting kind. I promise I'll try harder to update sooner this time. Read review then tell me what you thought. If you have any ideas, or have something you wish to see in the story let me know, I'll do my best to include it.

Kaemon


	6. Regret, but not of the proper kind

A/N: Hey! I'm back (duh). This chapter picks up where the previous one left off. But before you go on reading it I would like to say that if for any reason Bulma seems less intelligent that she usually is, keep in mind that she just came out of Vegeta's room, where he was bestowing mind blowing pleasure upon her, or something like that.

**Oh, and there's some lemon in this chapter, a mild recap of the previous one and a little extra so if you are offended by anything of the sort just skip it, I'll let you know when it is. And once again I ask you, _please, if you find it too strong for the R rating, tell me, do not report it, I'll change it._**

Disclaimer: I keep telling you people that I DO NOT own DBZ, but do you listen? I hope you do, 'cause I don't want to get sued.

**I just want to feel:**

**Regret… But not of the proper kind**

* * *

"Where were you?"

At that moment, Bulma froze and surprised even herself by muttering an incoherent "umm…"

She, who always had something to say about everything, was at a loss for words. She noticed that Yamcha was eyeing her and quickly reached for something, anything, to say before he noticed her flushed state.

However, it was already too late by the way he was looking at her, and she knew that her appearance must be a dead give away_. 'Oh God! What was I doing? Am I out of my mind? Wait… don't answer that.'_

"Well?" She was pulled out of her thoughts by Yamcha's urging.

He was growing impatient and seeing her just standing there in silence, while he had time to let his thoughts wonder as to possible reasons for her disheveled appearance, wasn't helping.

Suddenly a slight humming sound reached their ears. _'I'm going to kill him!' _Bulma thought murderously.

As for Yamcha, well, he was sensing around for the saiyan prince's power and found him in the GR. 'What a surprise.' Ok, so he knew that something was off. It didn't come as a surprise that Vegeta would still be training; it wasn't that late at night after all. However, if the saiyan had been training all this time, then why hadn't he heard the humming of the GR until now?

Could it be possible that his drunken state was such that he had let is imagination get the best of him? Maybe he had not taken in his surroundings properly, while he was obsessing with Bulma's supposed attraction towards her saiyan houseguest.

He was brought out of his musings when she suddenly blurted out an excuse.

"I was thirsty, so I went to the kitchen to get some ice water."

"Oh and where is it?"

'_Shit!' _"I drank it in the kitchen. What's with all the questioning?"

"Nothing, I was just worried, I heard a thud. Is everything all right?"

Bulma flushed with remembrance, she knew very well the reason of that 'thud', she could still feel the lingering tingle that Vegeta's caresses left on her skin.

"Bulma?"

"Oh yeah, that. I didn't turn the lights on so as not to wake anyone. It was so dark that I couldn't see were I was going very well and I stubbed my toe with the table and fell down. _Stupid table_."

Bulma was astounded with herself, how could she, Bulma Briefs, one of the world's greatest geniuses, have come up with such an idiotic excuse? Suddenly, a bark of laughter rang in the hallway, and she looked up to see Yamcha laughing his head off, while clutching his stomach.

'That must be true… Bulma would never make up a stupid lie like that.' Yamcha thought to himself as he tried to control his laughter. He almost keeled over, but stopped his fall by grabbing onto Bulma's shoulders.

Bulma almost went down with him, but somehow managed to steady herself in time. As he started laughing anew, she caught wind of the strong scent of alcohol lingering on his breath and wondered how she could not smell it before.

Thinking fast she took advantage of the situation before he had any chance to properly register everything.

"What are you- you're drunk!" She tried to sound utterly appalled by the mere thought of it.

"Huh? _Oh. _It was only a little vodka."

"A little! You reek of alcohol Yamcha. Ugh, God!"

"Don't make such a fuss Bulma, it can't be that bad."

"_That bad? _Yamcha it's almost nauseating. You are not coming near me smelling like that, go home."

She stood there hoping he would do as she said, but judging by the lost look on his face, he clearly could not hold himself straight long enough to look her in the eye let alone travel to his flat. How he managed to get into her room in the first place was a mystery to her.

"Ugh, okay, you can stay here, but don't get any ideas mister. You are staying in one of our spare bedrooms. You are _not _sleeping anywhere near me tonight. Got it buddy?" The idea of having him touch her just moments after she had almost laid with Vegeta unnerved her.

"Uh, alright babe, just lead the way." He responded dejectedly, not wanting to hear any more of her loud scolding, which was almost unbearable due to the huge headache that he was just starting to develop.

She promptly led him down the hallway, across the dining room and the living room to finally reach the opposite wing of that floor of the compound. However, before he had a chance to complain or even inquire the reasons of her actions, she had pushed him into a room, but not before, she ordered him to 'take a bath before he intoxicated the entire building with his awful stench.'

* * *

"The nerve of that idiot!" Bulma entered her room, still ranting and venting her fake anger at Yamcha's fortunate state of drunkenness. What she was truly furious about was the blatant interruption of what had been her best and, most likely, only chance with Vegeta.

She was still nervous and mildly afraid of what it would mean for her, almost nonexistent as of lately, relationship with the former desert bandit if she had been caught during her shameful display of lust earlier.

However, she could no longer try to escape her feelings for Vegeta, be them what they were, she yearned for his attentions nonetheless. Oh, how his touches could set her ablaze like no other! She actually blushed while remembering her brazen actions.

: Flashback : **: Lemon starts here :**

Desperate for some skin on skin contact, Vegeta slid down the straps on her shoulders, thus releasing her firm, full breasts of their confines. He took one already aroused peak into his mouth, alternately sucking and licking it, while Bulma almost screamed out as she pressed herself harder against his now rock hard erection.

They were still clothed, although barely, as their thrusts became more urgent, imitating the act that both wanted to bring to completion, desire spreading through them like wildfire.

As soon as Bulma's slip flew across the room, Vegeta raised her from her place on his lap, to lay her on her back so he could have better control of the situation. He had yearned for this for far too long, and if the woman kept going as she was he would've disgraced himself by coming in his shorts before he even had the chance to feel her wetness surrounding him. Besides, he wanted to hear her begging him to take her.

He was so lost in the feel of her hot skin against his bare chest that he hadn't realized that they had ran out of bed space until the sound of her falling ungracefully on her ass reverberated through the room.

He couldn't contain his smirk at her indignant glare, but the sight of her sprawled on his bedroom floor, looking flushed, clad only in her panties was much too overpowering for him to ignore. He dived to the floor circling his arms around her back, thus bringing her flush against him once more.

'Hmmmm…'

She let out a loud groan of pleasure as he nipped at her neck while simultaneously thrusting forward to press his, by now, evident arousal hard against her hot center, barely containing a groan of his own.

**: Lemon ends here :**

"Bulma?" Came the faint call of a male voice from the direction of her room.

He felt her immediately stiffen beneath him and looked down to find her staring wide eyed at the door of his room as if it were the inopportune culprit.

"Yamcha…" He heard her stunned whisper.

"Forget about him woman." He tried to bring her out of her stupor and coax her to continue with their earlier actions. 'Damn that stupid bastard and his bad timing!'

She turned to look at him , but made no move to either pick up where they left off, or get up. So he took the initiative, after all, she had done so earlier herself.

Bulma was near frantic, she couldn't believe that Yamcha was calling her from her room, while she was in Vegeta's room, sprawled underneath him. 'Had he heard her?' She needed to go to him before he came and found her. However, the saiyan prince that was currently laying on top of her had other ideas as he captured her lips in a heated kiss once more.

"Vegeta, if I don't go to him now he will find us here." She broke the kiss to try to persuade him, to no avail, but it was his next words that surprised and freaked her the most.

"Let him come, I don't care if he sees that you favor my attentions, I am making you mine tonight." He growled as he proceeded to ravage her neck after that declaration, making Bulma almost want throw caution to the wind and let him take her at that moment, forgetting everything else.

But she couldn't, her conscience wouldn't let her.

"Get off me Vegeta!" She hissed under her breath at him and instantly regretting doing so, because the next thing she knew, he had pushed her away from him as if she had burned him.

She slammed against the wall with a thud and when she finally dared to look up, she wished she hadn't. She saw a hurt look flash through his eyes before he instantly reverted to his cold mask, bestowing her with an icy glare that she had never seen directed at herself. Sure he had glared or scowled at her, but it had never been like this.

"Get out." His voice eerily calm.

"I'm sor-" She was suddenly cut off as he threw her clothes at her.

"I said get out woman, _NOW_. I would advice you to do so before I drag you out myself."

She couldn't think of anything to say at the moment, and so, to save face, looking dejectedly to the floor she turned around to head out of the room before he decided to humiliate her in front of Yamcha.

She put on her clothes, still looking down, she pushed the button that opened the door and stepped out of his room. Only then she dared to look back to see him walking towards his balcony doors and slide them open. She raised her hand once again to the button on the outside wall, this time to close the door, but not before hearing his low threat.

"Oh, and woman? Do not presume to enter my quarters ever again. I shall not be held responsible for my actions if you do so." She knew that the meaning behind his words held no relation to what had almost transpired between them just moments ago, if anything, they meant the exact opposite.

She heard Yamcha call her name once again and began to furiously try to straighten her clothes and her hair, while replying with a shaky 'I'm here.'

: End of flashback :

Bulma sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, frowning as she recalled the saiyan's words. They had been so close, and it all came down faster than she could blink.

She knew she must have felt more guilt or shame at her actions, but she could not. Even with her _boyfriend _sleeping a few rooms, erm, okay, under the same roof as her, all she could think about was how Vegeta's kisses made her burn for him and the hurt look that crossed his face at her outburst before he could retract into his unemotional shell.

'What have I done?' She regretfully asked herself as she realized that if would be even harder, if not impossible, for her to be as near him again as she was when they were sharing that heated embrace in his room.

Sighing once more she walked to her desk, turned on her laptop, plopped down in front of it and set out to do something she hadn't had the need to do since she was a teenager, pour out her feelings by typing them in her digital journal.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I had written something different but the floppy I had it stored in magically disappeared, must've been that pesky muse that has been annoying me lately. Anyway, I set out to rewrite it, and though it didn't come out as I planned, I hope that you like it nonetheless.

Reviews are most welcome, whether they are appraising or just constructive criticism, they give the authors the motivation they need to keep on writing their stories.

Until next time,

Kaemon


	7. Choking confrontations

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but as those who read my author's note might already know, my beta was indisposed and I had to look for another one.

**Thank you Vegeta's first fan for beta reading for me. You're the best! **

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters... I want to. But what's a girl to do?

**I just want to feel: **

**Choking confrontations**

* * *

Vegeta was going to go looking for a place to train, uninterrupted, in the wilderness. However, before he could take off, the gigantic dome that was known as the gravity room caught his attention.

Hadn't it been in progress as the woman claimed? 'Maybe her father finished it?'

"Who cares? I'll just train there. I feel the sudden need to destroy something." He stated with an evil gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Bulma woke up with a terrible ache in her most private parts. The first things she remembered were Vegeta's caresses, his heated kisses and then, ugh, Yamcha and his liquor stench.

She was suddenly filled with a great feeling of guilt at her actions. She was angry with her boyfriend for interrupting what could have been the most pleasurable sexual experience of her life, or maybe not, but now she would never know.

She remembered Vegeta's cold words. At long last, she had had a taste of how passionate he could be, only to see it all come down in the blink of an eye. This goes to prove that she has no business, laying with the saiyan prince while she's already involved with another.

'Who would've thought? After all I've said about him, I want to be with him. If only I wasn't so righteous, then I could pursue an affair with him, without having my conscience bothering me all the time. Hell, I even feel bad about liking him.'

Her mother's and Yamcha's boisterous laughter flowed through the hallway. Bulma knew that she had to get up and face them both sometime, she knew Vegeta was training, so that would take a while; but Yamcha, on the other hand, she could only hope that he had a huge hangover and hadn't had time to analyze last night's events thoroughly.

With those thoughts, she got up and went to her bathroom to wash up. When she got out, she put on her denim shorts and pink tube top. And headed out to face her problems.

* * *

The encounter with Yamcha turned out much better than she had thought it would, since he hardly remembered how he got there in the first place. They sat down and had a nice quiet breakfast together. And he left shortly after that.

She was now in her lab, working on some project or other, she couldn't remember which one. Her head had been full of Vegeta all day.

"The man has a big enough ego as it is, he doesn't need anyone else thinking of him, other than himself."

She sighed, which she had been doing a lot lately, then glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up with a gasp. It read five o'clock _p.m. _She had been sitting around in her lab for almost eight hours doing nothing! Now this was a low one, even for her. Sure she was always obsessed with stuffs, but Vegeta, come on!

As if on cue, her stomach growled, letting her know that she had gone without food long enough. So she hung her lab coat and headed out to the house. (Which, if you've watched the GT series or movie, is on the same building, different floor.)

* * *

He was hungry and annoyed. The woman was constantly on his thoughts. Mind you, he didn't want her there, but being the pest she was; she wouldn't go away.

Vegeta was nearing the kitchen, when he sensed someone approaching. Who, to his distaste, turned out to be the blue haired woman heading to the kitchen, just his luck!

He had expected a strong urge to strangle her for humiliating the prince of all saiyans the night before, but to his puzzlement, he felt the need to know the reason why she had done it. She seemed willing enough, willing indeed, she had been gasping and mewling in pleasure and he hadn't entered her yet.

But then _he _had to show up, that stupid human weakling that she always clung to. Vegeta had been both frustrated and relieved. For one, to put it bluntly, he was almost blue in the balls with the constant yearning for the woman and she had just presented him with the chance to relieve himself. On the other hand, he had been relieved, in a completely different sense, because he knew that if they had gone through with it, the woman would later be demanding things from him that he could not give to anyone, things that he didn't believe still existed within him, if they ever did at all.

Vegeta desired her, that wasn't up for questioning, but caring for her was an entirely separate matter. He truly doubted that he ever could come to care for someone, or something, other than surpassing Kakarot and his saiyan pride, that was all he had left. Or so he thought.

The clanking sounds coming from the kitchen brought his thoughts to dwell once more on his stomach and he cursed himself for such a weakness. He knew that if he didn't eat something soon his energy would diminish, a saiyan trait that he despised.

The way he saw it, he had few options. Either he went hunting, which would take time and energy better employed on training, starve for a while and come back when she's finished, or simply gather all of his pride and walk in as if her presence wasn't anything short of a simple annoyance that he had to deal with on a daily basis.

He decided on the latter and strode into the kitchen, head held high, taking his usual stance, with his arms crossed over his chest, and spoke to her for the first time since the prior night.

"What is there to eat, Woman?"

To say that Bulma was startled was a bit of an understatement. She jumped with a choked "eep!" at the sound of his voice, making the pasta she was stir frying spread all over the stove.

Her body froze. What was she going to do or say, after what happened or didn't happen last night. Slowly she turned around to face him, still unable to think of anything to say, anything intelligible anyway.

"Well, are you going to stand there gaping like a fish, Woman, or are you going to answer my question?"

Silence…

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Cat got your tongue, or do I intimidate you that much?"

Finally the blow to her pride, which they both have a great excess of, made her reply.

"I was merely startled, that's all. What more do you expect, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms the last time we saw each other." She didn't know what she was doing, but she decided to follow a gut feeling and keep going like she was.

"And what would make you say a thing like that?" He said, his sarcasm obvious.

"Come on, Vegeta, we're both adults. Something happened between us last night, I'm not sure what it was, but it happened either way."

"I'll tell you what happened. You came into my room, uninvited, and threw yourself at me like those whores in those stupid soap operas that you constantly watch."

Bulma didn't know how to react. Had he called her a whore, or was he just referring to the women in the soaps? "You… Why you… How dare you!"

He just stood there, looking at her, with a cruel smirk on his face. And she realized than in addition to insulting her, he had also denied his part in what had happened, which was preposterous. After all, she didn't throw herself on the floor and climbed on top of herself, nor was it the air who kissed and caressed her body, making her cry out in pleasure. Fury rose up in her like never before, accounted in part to her lack of restraint on her bodily reactions.

"You arrogant, self-centered, chauvinistic, asshole!" By now she was screaming at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard her. "How dare you deny your actions!"

"You presume to call Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, a liar?"

"I'll presume to call you whatever the hell I want, you… you… you bitch of a monkey! I don't know what I was thinking, you obviously aren't man enough to acknowledge your actions. No wonder you are alone, who would want such a worthless being as yourself!"

His hand on her neck silenced her. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she realized too late what she had said, instantly regretting her words. He gripped her neck with his right hand, bringing her eyes to level with his own. She braced her hands on his shoulders, trying in vain to pull herself from his grasp.

Vegeta was almost blind with rage, never had the words of another hurt so much, not even Frieza's. Yet the woman's, they had held such impact on his gut, just as much as a fist would have. He wanted her to take it back, to be able to deny her words, but he knew that neither was possible.

His hand was shaking while he was battling inwardly on whether to let her go or tighten his hand a little more and end this once and for all.

He finally focused on her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and his grip loosened involuntarily, but he didn't let go.

She opened her eyes, tears rolling down her face onto his gloved hand, and gasped for breath, looking fearfully into his eyes. She didn't know if it was a hallucination due to the lack of oxygen, but the utter despair she saw in Vegeta's eyes was almost unmistakable.

One of her hands came up to caress his cheek and his unemotional façade crumbled. He looked like a lost boy and she gave him a sad little smile. She was crazy!

Then an angry look invaded his features once more. "Damn you!" He growled and pulled her flush against him, taking her lips roughly in his own before he threw her against the wall and stalked off, leaving a bewildered Bulma in his wake.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's that. I already have the next chapter written so I'll be updating soon. **_Review!_**

Kaemon


	8. Of statements, laughing and pizza

A/N: Hey! I'm still alive! Wow, how long has it been?

Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the delayed update, but my computer caught a virus and had to be hospitalized. Really! No, seriously, I had to replace the master program and everything. But now I'm back and to show you that I'm really, really sorry I will upload two chapters today. How's that?

Disclaimer: You can't take away what I don't own. So please...Stay off my back!

**I just want to feel: Chapter Seven**

**Of statements, laughing and pizza**

* * *

Bulma slid to the floor, staring dumbly after Vegeta, who stalked towards the direction of their rooms. 'What happened?' He just lost it and had almost choked her. Then, when she thought that she was going to die, he let her go and kissed her, before stalking away in a fury.

Bulma couldn't make sense of his mood swings. And he had the nerve to call _her_ annoying, the Brute! But all things aside, she _did_ provoke him. Of course, in her eyes, that wasn't reason enough to kill somebody, but he wasn't human and he viewed life in a different way.

She felt bad about what she had said to him. But she couldn't help it! There he was, insulting her and denying what had happened, making her feel like the whore he had insinuated she was. What was a girl to do? She couldn't have taken it with a smile and let him get away with it; her pride wouldn't permit it.

Maybe that was the problem, their pride.

He wouldn't admit it, but what she said had stung him, she had seen it in his eyes. So, here they were, both attracted to each other, both as stubborn as a mule.

For things to calm down in the house, one of them had to yield, and she knew for a fact that it sure as hell wasn't going to be him.

She shakily got onto her feet, and went to clean the pasta that lay forgotten on the stove.

After she was done, Bulma ordered some pizza and went to her room to take a bath.

* * *

When the food arrived, which consisted of thirty boxes of large pizzas for Vegeta and a small one for her, she took it to his room, as well as some drink capsules, hoping to be able to mend some fences and make things more bearable around her home.

Now facing his door, she hesitated, but knocked anyway and was answered with silence.

She knocked a second time, maybe he hadn't gone to his room, but she had seen him coming in this direction. Therefore, gathering all of the courage she could muster, she opened the door and stepped in; only to find him hovering over his bed with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, sitting Indian-style, meditating, she assumed.

"What do you want now, Woman?" He asked, acknowledging her presence without opening his eyes.

"I come bearing food." After all the times she had gone through this in her head, this was not how she intended to start a conversation. But beggars can't be choosers. Isn't that how the saying went?

"Leave it." Was his simple answer, short and to the point. He didn't want her there. However, she, being as stubborn as she was, just closed his door, unfazed, and sat on the floor besides his bed, placing the boxes of pizza in front of her.

He opened one eye to glare at her, which she ignored as she opened her box and started nibbling on one slice of pepperoni pizza.

"What do you think you're doing, Harpy?"

"Eating." Oh, she was pushing it now. 'Wait a minute. Did he just call me _Harpy_!'

She just stuck to answer as casually as she could, since all the screaming earlier had gone nowhere. She was now trying a different approach.

'Ok, this proves it; the woman is out of her mind and is attempting to drag me with her!'

He hovered down and reached for a box of pizza. His original intention was to take it and leave, _really_, but instead, he found himself settling down on a more comfortable position on the bed and starting to eat, watching Bulma wearily.

* * *

They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until suddenly, as if drawn to each other, their eyes locked.

"Vegeta-"

Bulma was starting to speak when he rudely interrupted her.

"I will not touch you again."

"Huh?"

"I will not lay a hand upon you, unless you ask me to."

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?" He just looked at her with an 'are you daft?' expression on his face, but continued his declaration nonetheless.

"I said, you insufferable woman, that I, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race, will not touch you again, until you audibly acknowledge, before me, the fact that you want me to touch you."

"What is wrong with you?" Her only answer was a stern look. She decided to stop playing dumb and follow his game.

"Ok then. What about you?"

"Woman, you wouldn't have been able to come ten feet near me, if I hadn't wanted you to." Bulma knew that he was speaking the truth and nodded.

"OK."

"Do you want me to?"

"What?" She looked at him, startled. Vegeta smirked and lowered himself from the bed to sit besides her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Do you want to feel my hands roaming all over your body once more, Woman?" Bulma blushed, but said nothing. What was she to say, when just a few hours earlier he had been denying that he ever did those things in the first place? Then, she blushed a deeper shade of red as she glanced at the bed, remembering what happened that night in detail.

She returned her gaze to Vegeta, who, in her opinion, was now getting deadly close to her. Just a few more inches and they would be touching noses. He stopped and stayed there, his eyes never leaving hers.

Bulma almost cried out in frustration, she nearly screamed at him to 'hurry up and move, dammit!' But he stayed put, and so did she, waiting.

When he finally said something, it almost unmade her. "Say you want me." It wasn't a request. In fact, it was his time now. He would not let her get away with humiliating him so easily. She would pay.

"I, umm… I-" She was about to speak when the ringing of her cell phone cut her off.

Vegeta looked mildly annoyed now. 'Oh, come on, this is getting bloody ridiculous! Every time…'

Bulma felt a wave of relief wash over her, accompanied with disappointment. She had figured out his game and was about to give in when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it, pondering on whether she should answer it or not. It read _Yamcha _and she caught herself wondering if he had some kind of alarm, or something of the sort, to warn him when she got too close to Vegeta.

This had to be a sign from God; she'd have to ask Kami about it later. Just when she was about to flip it opened and answer it, the phone vanished from her hands and she looked up in time to see it fly out of Vegeta's opened balcony doors.

Bulma stared in shock after the phone, then at his triumphant smirk for a few seconds, before gathering her bearings and shouting at the top of her lungs.

"You asshole!" Vegeta could almost swear that he saw steam coming out of her ears and nose. His smirk grew wider as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"The shrill noise was annoying me." He stated, as if it was a matter of no importance – well, at least to him it was – making Bulma sputter a little before answering.

"But you didn't have to do that! Ugh, I don't know why I even bothered!" She stood up in a huff, tripping over the beverage capsules that she had placed earlier at her feet while she ate, which made her fall ungracefully, face down, on top of Vegeta's box of pizza that was sitting opened on the bed.

Vegeta couldn't help it, and burst out laughing hysterically. His vendetta momentarily forgotten. This was good entertainment.

"This is precious! You should come here to eat more often! Maybe next time, you could bring some cake!" He gasped between laughs, trying to catch his breath before breaking out in laughter once more.

Bulma stood up and straightened herself cursing and screaming. Some cheese clung to her cheek, and Vegeta, in the playful mood that had suddenly overtaken him, picked up a piece of pepperoni from the floor and threw it at her. "Here, you missed this one; for flavor!" And he started laughing over again.

Bulma was almost crying from embarrassment as she stomped out of the room fuming and screaming, while Vegeta shouted after her; "Enjoy your pizza!"

Both his laughter and her screaming echoed through the entire complex.

Back to square one.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to remind you to review before you continue onto the next chapter…

Kaemon


	9. Growling realizations

A/N: Here's the other chapter, just as I promised. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah…

**I just want to feel: Chapter Eight**

**Growling realizations**

* * *

Yamcha had surprised her by coming over early that morning, something he rarely did anymore. They had breakfast with her parents and talked a little while watching television. Bulma knew, by the way he was acting, that something was amiss within him. She waited to see if he would tell her, but sadly, he didn't. Instead, he went to play poker with her mother, of all things!

She was now heading out to check on the new GR that her father had built.

Much to her chagrin, Vegeta was warming up in the lawn, as always, dressed only in his black spandex shorts. She tried to control herself as she sat on the grass near him.

Minutes passed while she watched in fascination as his muscles contracted and released with every move he made.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was getting annoyed at her constant staring, all of the playfulness from the prior day gone. Normally, he would've been flattered. But after the past day's events, he just wished that he could find it within himself to blow this emotion-infested planet once this was all over; because it was starting to affect him in ways he did not want to. He was sure that his sudden attraction to the woman must be attributed to something in the atmosphere. What was he thinking? He had had enough!

"What are you staring at, Woman!"

Bulma was startled out of her musings by his demanding question and replied without thinking first.

"I think we've already established the fact that I find you attractive, haven't we, Vegeta?" 'Oh, now I'm done for. What's wrong with me!'

To say that he was surprised at her forwardness was an understatement, but since she was in such a good disposition about the whole thing, then he would forget that she ever came to his room and continue with their usual baiting.

"I believe the word you used was, and I quote, "_cute"_."

She couldn't believe it; he was finally acting normal. Well, as normal as things between them could ever be. She decided that she wouldn't waste the opportunity.

"Well, to put it in words that your inferior monkey brain would understand, I am merely basking in your cuteness."

She took a leap of faith, she had never been this playful with him, but she wanted things between them to be less tense. To her complete and utter amazement, he took the bait and leaped after her.

"I've already told you that I am not, as you so eloquently put it, cute or possess cuteness in any way, aspect or form. Unfortunately for you, Woman, my royal attractiveness is way out of your league."

He said the last part with a smirk on his face. It was incredible and it made her wonder what had brought this sudden change in his attitude.

However, it was gone as fast as it had come, a deep scowl replacing the playful smirk that had adorned his face just moments before. When she turned around to see what he was glaring at, she saw Yamcha making his way towards them from the house.

'What did I do to deserve this?' She thought while placing a fake smile on her face and turning entirely to greet Yamcha.

* * *

Yamcha was heading out; he needed to go to his flat. He had a meeting with his agent and lawyer; he had to sort out his baseball career before he could continue with his training.

Unfortunately for him, if he could not get out of the contract, it would mean a season of not seeing Bulma. With things between them going as they were, he doubted that the relationship, if there even was one left, would endure such distancing. He decided to head out the back and fly to his home.

What he saw made his stomach churn. Bulma was sitting on the grass, facing Vegeta, her back to him. They were obviously discussing something extremely amusing, for the saiyan to be smirking the way he was. If Yamcha hadn't known better, he could almost have sworn that Vegeta was on the brink of truly smiling.

Ah, but the smirk didn't last long, for it turned into a frown as soon as he saw him. Moreover, he saw with a sudden pang of jealousy the big smile on Bulma's face as she turned to see what had caught the prince's attention, though it too turned into a frown upon seeing him.

As she turned to face him, Bulma's frown turned, almost instantly, into what had to be the most plastic smile he had seen on her yet.

"Hey." Was all she could bring herself to say, painfully aware of the tension that had once again settled between them.

"Hey." He replied dumbly. "I was heading home, do you want to come with me?" There was a slight note of hope in his voice that Bulma did not fail to notice.

"Oh, Yamcha, I can't. I have these blueprints that I have to finish for Daddy …" She trailed off as she caught the disappointment on his face, but she could not be alone with him, not until she'd settled her feelings. He'd wanted to do things that she didn't think she could do with him, not after what happened with Vegeta, who was currently regarding both of them with the glare of a thousand deaths.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yes."

He looked at Vegeta, then leaned in to give Bulma a kiss on the cheek, neither of them missing the low, almost inaudible growl coming from Vegeta.

Yamcha took a step back, but not before whispering in her ear, "be careful, ok?", and after a nod of reassurance from her, he took off, flying towards his flat.

Bulma turned to face Vegeta, who was still glaring at Yamcha's distant form. She knew that although the last thing Yamcha said to her had been whispered, Vegeta had heard it. And judging by the deepening of his growl, he hadn't been too happy about it either.

Suddenly, the growling stopped, his form stiffening as Vegeta caught himself. 'He hadn't realized he was doing it!' Bulma thought with wonder. 'Wow, maybe he's jealous? Yeah, Bulma, dream on.'

His gruff voice cut her musings short.

"Blasted humans. Stop wasting my time Woman and get out of my sight, I need to train."

With that, he left her standing on the yard as he turned his back to her, and headed to the GR.

All she could do was sigh and turn to head to her lab as well, trying to figure out a way to fix the horrible mess that her life had become.

* * *

A/N: I'll do my best to keep my word this time and update soon.

Read & Review!

Kaemon


	10. Hallway Encounters

A/N: Wow, I never knew that my computer could make such sounds. Not to mention the almost breathtaking pyrotechnics display on the screen. I almost cried of joy ( being sarcastic).

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters, though I would like to…

**I just want to feel: Chapter Nine**

**Hallway encounters**

* * *

He was waiting for her. Cursing himself for stooping so low as to play such childish mind games with a human woman. Still he wasn't moving from his place leaning casually against the wall opposite the door of her lab, one leg propped up with his arms crossed over his chest.

He had long ago given up on trying to rationalize his actions. Right now, all his mind had time for was the need to teach the blue haired woman a lesson. One that she wouldn't forget, not if he had anything to do with it.

It wouldn't hurt to take some pleasure while doing so either. After all, he needed to get her out of his system if he was ever to be able to give his all into his training and ascend to super saiyan level. And what better way to do so than what he had in mind for her? So he stayed there, scowl in place and waited.

Finally, the door to her lab opened, revealing a radiant, if not slightly disheveled Bulma. The look of surprise on her face as she saw him was priceless.

"Vegeta!" Surprise was evident in her voice. He looked up to smirk predatorily at her. To say she got nervous would be an understatement. "What do you want?" It didn't come out as she had expected but it would have to do for now. She looked around and saw that they were alone in the hallway. She returned her gaze to him and waited for him to say something.

He just stared at her with an indecipherable look. She had just turned to leave when he took a step forward making her attention turn to him once more. She stopped to look inquiringly at him. Still he said nothing, but started moving towards her instead.

She saw this and nervously looked around the hallway again. He kept advancing. With every step forward he took, she took a step backwards until her back met the closed door of her lab.

She stifled a gasp, making her bravest face at him. "Did you break the gravity room again?" Bulma tried to sound as indignant as she could without betraying the urge to pull him closer, as he stood just inches in front of her.

He just grunted and leaned forward. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he turned his head just slightly at the last minute coming besides her ear to say in a terribly seductive tone of voice… "You didn't answer my question."

'Okay, he had the whole dark and mysterious air working for him. So why did he have to open his mouth and ruin the moment?' She was _this_ close to losing control until his question left her at a loss. What was he talking about?

"What question?"

He looked at her, something akin to annoyance flashed through his eyes before he smirked once again, placing his arms against the door on each side of her, effectively trapping her.

"Do you want to feel my hands roaming all over your body once more, Woman?"

Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink and she started stammering. However, her stammering came to an abrupt stop when her eyes met his, which were almost smoldering with unreleased passion.

He inched closer and her breathing stopped. His breath tickling her lips as he talked.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

All she could get out was an affirmative "Mmm-hmm." For fear that their lips would touch if she moved. But wasn't that what she wanted?

He smirked devilishly. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

'Ha, ha.' She thought sarcastically. It seemed as if the prince was actually enjoying torturing her. She would've realized what he was planning if it weren't for the fact that his closeness was clouding her better judgment. So she did the only thing she could do, which any woman in her right mind wouldn't have. But who said she was? In her right mind, that is.

"Yes." It was whispered, but he had heard her nonetheless and grinned like the Cheshire cat, it was almost unnerving. He was having a little fun. So…

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch it."

'Oh, what a funny guy! _Stupid ass_…' "Yes." She answered with narrowed eyes. This time it was louder. His eyes darkened, if such a thing were possible. Maybe it was her mind fogging up.

"Yes what?" Her eyes widened. He wanted to hear her say it, to see her lowering herself to him!

Bulma was about to shove him away, or die trying. But her hands betrayed her, settling on his shoulders instead. 'Damned traitorous hands!' The position reminding her of the incident in the kitchen a few days before. She really was a masochist. That's the only explanation for it. But that didn't keep her from giving him what he wanted. What did I tell you? _Masochist!_

"I want to feel your hands on me again, Vegeta." Her voice was meek and his name came out as a breath.

"Now that's better." He placed one hand on her waist under her button up shirt and the other at the hem of her skirt, which reached to mid thigh. His gloved fingers caressing her skin just barely.

She started trembling against him as he pressed his body close to her, one leg in between hers, making her arch off the ground. He brought up her thigh, his hand rubbing the back of it.

The hand on her waist traveled up under her shirt. His thumb caressed the underside of her breast, making her moan as she leaned her head back to rest against the door.

He lowered his head and ripped open the first two buttons of her shirt with his teeth. And started planting open-mouthed kisses all over the exposed part of her chest.

He almost lost control when she moaned loudly as he traced his tongue through the valley of her breasts and ground into her hard.

"Is this what you wanted?" His voice was rough as he sucked on a nipple through the fabric of her bra.

She shook her head 'no' and he stopped his ministrations.

"It didn't look that way to me."

She took a deep breath. "Kiss me."

He looked into her eyes, almost as if weighing his options before he dove in and took her lips in a fierce kiss.

Bulma was lost in the feeling of the kiss, which had become frantic, almost desperate. Even Vegeta himself lost all thoughts of getting even and gave in.

He had let her leg go and held her waist in a vice grip as if she would disappear if he didn't. Her hands had moved to the back of his head, intertwining in his hair.

Just as the kiss was reaching its boiling point…

Something ran through their legs! They froze almost instantly. Each looking down to stare at the culprit.

"Scratch?" It was Scratch, her father's cat.

Then she heard it. Someone's whistling approaching down the hallway.

Vegeta just kicked the cat out of the way and resumed his kissing of Bulma, but ceased after a few seconds of her unresponsiveness. He leaned back looked at her and dove for her neck.

She squirmed in his arms trying to get him to stop, which he grudgingly did.

"All right Woman. But the next time I'm not stopping."

"And what makes you think that there'll be a next time, you ape?"

He stared at her with incredulity before quickly covering it up. "You know you can't resist me, Woman."

"I have a name you know!" She was fuming and had almost forgotten about the whistling.

"I know." He crossed his arms and smirked. "_Woman_." She just growled.

"Would you rather have me call you Harpy or _Bitch_?"

Her eyes that were eyeing his arms snapped back to his. "Ugh, you… I… Oh forget it!"

The whistling got closer.

"You know? I'm getting rather tired of this shit." He stated in an annoyed voice.

"Tell me about it. It seems the whole world is opposed to us getting it on. I just want some nookie. Come on, is that too much to ask for?" She grumbles, but then realized what she just said and quickly tries to cover up. "I meant…"

"Uh-huh… What ever you say Woman."

Bulma just looked down and stared at the cat, her cheeks aflame. Then it dawned on her. Her father was never far from where ever Scratch was. And as if on cue, the whistling could be heard just around the corner, and then she saw him, her father was heading towards the lab.

"Daddy!" She tried to collect herself. After all, there was nothing to explain. Vegeta was just there to make new demands on the gravity room (_right_). But as she turned to Vegeta to ask him to play along she noticed with surprise that he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

He was fuming. How dare she! Why couldn't he control himself? He was trained to sustain any kind of torture. But it seemed that all of his training wasn't enough. One simple kiss from her would break the reigns of his self-control. 

"I need to get out of here."

He was going. He didn't know where, but he was leaving to train somewhere where he could blow all this steam and calm his mind so he could ponder the situation more clearly.

And with that in mind, he flared up in blue energy and took off flying to an unknown destination.

* * *

A/N: Keep reading… 

Kaemon .


	11. The prodigal Saiyan’s return

**A/N: A muse came over the other day and bashed me in the head. Here are the results. I hope you like them.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… Never will be… So don't sue… Just read…**

**I just want to feel: Chapter Ten**

**The prodigal saiyan's return**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing. The sun was shining onto the clearing below and the trees… the trees were… exploding?

If one were to look more closely, one would see the shape of an enraged man pounding relentlessly into the trees.

Breaking through the peaceful singing of the birds, several shouts of "I do not need anything or anybody!" "Damn humans!" "Bloody idiot!" "_The Prince of all Saiyans!_" and a number of colorful curse words could be heard.

It seemed almost as his daily routine now. If he kept going like this, in a matter of days, there would be no more trees left for him to destroy. Then what would he do?

He had gone away to clear his mind, but so far it wasn't helping. His only other option was to go back to Capsule Corporation and _that_… that was out of the question.

* * *

Almost two months had gone by and still no sign of Vegeta.

Bulma had been worried sick at first. Then she realized the sole stupidity in doing so. What had she been worried about? He could take care of himself. The only thing to worry about would be that he'd go on a killing spree, but somehow she could not accept that being an option. They would've heard about it in the news or something anyway.

_So, where was he? _

He was still on earth, of that she was sure of. He hadn't taken the GR, and that was the most confusing fact. She doubted that any training he could do on Earth's normal atmosphere would do him any good, since he was so accustomed to training at over four hundred times the Earth's gravity.

She couldn't recall doing anything that would drive him away. Well anything recent anyway. In fact, he had just said the words 'next time' in their last conversation, which implied that they would meet again. Therefore, she just figured that he needed some time alone and would be back eventually.

Things went back to normal. Life on Capsule Corp. had taken a slow pace. Yamcha had gone off to play professional baseball in God knows where. He had tried to explain to her the reasons he had for leaving like that, which were very valid ones. At least she assumed they were since she had been obsessing about Vegeta's mysterious disappearance too much to listen properly to her own boyfriend's good byes. Oh God! What had become of her!

Back to her mental recap…

Now that Vegeta was gone, Krillin came by to visit her often. She figured that his frequent visits were due in part because he was mourning over the loss, once again, of his girlfriend Marron, who bared quite a resemblance to her, much to Bulma's dislike.

She spent her time helping with her father's newest projects, burying herself in her work as to think of Vegeta as little as possible, which was still too much in her eyes.

* * *

As for Vegeta… He … Well … See for yourself…

"That does it!" Exclaimed Vegeta after completely annihilating the menacing boulder that stood mockingly in his path.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, he needed the GR to train properly on this planet. However, going back would mean facing the woman and he didn't want a repeat of the last time they were alone together.

Not that he minded the kisses. No, it wasn't that. Nevertheless, the last time he had stood in front of her with an 'oh so carefully laid out plan in his mind', his senses turned on him halfway through the kiss. Who was he kidding? Ever since she placed her hands on his shoulders, he had lost himself somewhere in between the blue of her eyes and the pink of her lips.

All of his careful planning had gone out the window as their lips touched and he was rendered helpless.

If it hadn't been for the stupid cat, he would've ended up making an even bigger fool of himself by trying to take her right there in that hallway.

That was the problem, he deducted. That she rendered him helpless every time she touched him. And helplessness was one of the things he most despised in life, especially if it was him who was suffering from it.

He had lost count of how many days he had spent away from her, from anybody. But he guessed that it had been a few months at least, even though it felt like years to him.

The time he spent shrouded in loneliness was supposed to help to put a damper on his emotions, but instead resulted on him always on edge. The proof was staring at him in the face. He just had to look at those poor helpless trees that had gotten in his way this morning. You would be lucky if you could find even one splinter from them.

He was slowly but surely going insane. Not to mention the laughable, if any, challenge that this planet's environment presented to his training. He had sensed Kakarot and his brat training nearby on occasions. But it wouldn't be fit for the Prince of Saiyans to admit that he needed their assistance with his training. Plus, every time that third class clown opened his mouth to speak, he was reminded of the almost ridiculous remainder of his once striving race.

It was time, he realized. He needed to train in the GR again.

_He needed to see her_…

* * *

Bulma was sitting on her desk, deeply immersed in some blueprints of a new hover car model for the company when she heard it.

_The low humming sounds of the gravity room._

At first, she tried to ignore it thinking that it was her father making some adjustments. However, she quickly scratched that thought when she glanced at the clock, which read 2:45 a.m. That left, in her mind, just one other possibility.

"Vegeta!"

She jumped and ran towards the GR thinking of all the nasty and improper things she could say to him along the way.

* * *

It felt good to finally let loose in the GR. He felt months of tension slowly ebbing away. It had been too long without having to put any real effort in doing anything that it felt almost exhilarating to just stand under the force of the simulated gravity upon his shoulders.

His basking was rudely interrupted by a loud beep followed by a sudden pull at his stomach as he was launched flying into the GR's ceiling.

He let out an undignified "oomph" as he hit, before hearing the swooshing sound of the door being opened, which could only mean one thing… _The woman_.

He put his scowl in place, ready for her screaming and demands of his whereabouts fro the last couple of months. What he wasn't ready for was her simple, almost hopeful statement.

"You're back."

He couldn't help but to be amazed at the way her face lit up when saying those words, almost as if she was assuring herself that it was real. But he quickly hid it under his always-handy mask of sarcasm and indifference.

"What a way of stating the obvious, Woman."

But her smile didn't falter. She didn't even pay attention to his words as she was so overjoyed by the fact that he was there. Seeing Vegeta, in any mood or character would suffice her for now.

He eyed her for a moment, trying to decide on his best course of action, when she beat him to the punch.

She made a move to walk up to him, but just as she was reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek he jumped back defensively.

That sudden move struck her. If anything, _she_ should be the one fleeing from him, not the other way around.

However, she had long ago realized that Vegeta had some serious intimacy issues and whatever way he chose to express them… well… she just had to let him do it on his own. He would come around. So she nodded and took a step back.

"I'm glad that you're back, Vegeta."

And with that, she turned around and left him staring wide eyed after her.

* * *

He went up to his room to take a shower, and surprisingly, everything was just as he had left it, if not neater.

As much as he prided himself on his survival skills, he still missed taking long hot showers, his comfortable bed and having a good night's sleep. Those were some precious commodities that he rarely had the opportunity to enjoy. Thus making him extremely grateful, even if he chose not to show it.

After what seemed like hours, but were in reality only twenty minutes, he turned off the water and got out of the shower wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist.

As he stepped into the room, however, he immediately noticed that something was off. The room smelled strongly of flowers, _roses _to be exact. He only knew of one person in this compound that seemed to always smell of roses. And that's when he noticed it.

The woman was leaning against the closed door of his room, clad in her pink bathrobe.

* * *

Bulma had gone to her room to take a bath. She thought that a nice warm bath would help her relax a little so she could go back to sleep.

She tried to clear her mind and calm her nerves but all she could think about was Vegeta's return. She had to see him, even if she had to pick a silly argument just to be near him again.

The anxiousness was driving her insane so she got out of the tub, threw on her bathrobe and went out of her room and into his like a mad woman.

The sound of the closing door behind her brought her back to reality. And she cursed herself for acting on impulse without pondering her actions first.

What was she doing? He had just gotten back from God knows where. A place that he had gone to without even considering her enough to say good-bye before leaving in the first place.

She panicked and made to leave the room but the sound of the bathroom door opening made her freeze in mid step and she quickly turned around.

She was met with the sight of Vegeta walking out of the shower with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. Her eyes darted from his face to his dripping wet abs and back to his face.

For a moment, he looked as surprised as she felt. There was a long silence where they stood staring at each other not knowing what to say. That was until it became too uncomfortable for Vegeta…

"What do you want?" He asked flatly.

"I… I…" She couldn't believe herself! She was stuttering like a fool.

"You what?"

"I wanted…" She was suddenly so nervous that she couldn't even complete a sentence.

"What did you want?" He asked as he took a few slow steps towards her. His demeanor changing slightly.

She got even more nervous and choked a little trying to get some words out. "I needed…"

"What do you need Woman?" He asked once again stepping closer to her. Looking straight into her eyes all the while.

She couldn't help herself and answered him from the bottom of her soul.

"You…" Everything in the room was quiet and the look he was giving her made her feel hot and cold all over. That feeling she got every time he touched her took over her body once more, only this time spurred only by his closeness. The now familiar goose bumps breaking out on her skin.

It all happened so fast… One minute they were standing there looking at each other and the next he was kissing her, devouring her mouth like a man starved.

His hands were cupping her face, keeping her as close as he could without hurting her.

Bulma couldn't help herself and moaned loudly as she felt the tip of his tongue trace her upper lip.

Just as suddenly as it started the kiss ended. Leaving both of them panting, Vegeta's hands still behind her head.

Bulma wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to think of anything coherent to say at the moment. She knew she shouldn't be there, that she would greatly regret her actions later on. But honestly, right now she didn't care about anything but his kisses.

Before he could say anything she launched herself into his arms intent on staying there for the remainder of the night.

* * *

They would spend the night in each other's arms, making love. At least those were her intentions but he stopped her before she could even wrap her arms around his neck.

He caught her hands in mid air and held them against her sides.

"It's late Woman. We should go to bed."

Bulma was having a hard time making out his words, but she understood 'bed'.

He let go of her and sat down on his bed, however when she made a move to sit next to him he stopped her on her tracks.

"I meant our own separate beds Woman."

For a moment, she thought he was playing with her, but as the seconds passed and she saw no sign of joking from his part, she understood the seriousness of his statement. She felt utterly humiliated.

"Oh… Okay…" She felt like screaming, crying and hitting him all at the same time and couldn't even argue with him in her flustered state, so she lowered her gaze to the floor and at the risk of sounding even more pathetic she said, "Good night, Vegeta." With that, she left the room without looking at him once. If she had, she would have seen his hands clenching the bed sheets so hard that they ripped.

* * *

She left! Well what did he expect? After all, he had told her to.

He almost gave in, but at this point, he was wondering if that would be such a bad thing.

What if he had lain with her?

What then?

Would they use each other and go their own ways?

Would she want more?

Would he be willing to give more?

There were so many questions, so many insecurities that it made his head hurt. Still, he could answer none but one… He wanted her… He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. More than revenge against Frieza, even more than immortality and the sole idea shook him to the core. How could he handle this?

Give him war, throw any enemy at him as powerful as he may be, but anything slightly resembling feelings baffled him.

Could he? Did he want to risk it?

"Fuck!"

He was already flying out his window and into her room.

Bulma was barely awake when he entered her room by her window. She was about to scream when she saw it was him. She almost yelled at him but the look in is face stopped her.

He walked in with determination moving to stand right in front of her bed. He looked at her with such intensity that she didn't dare speak, afraid it was all a dream, wishful thinking that would fade away by just one motion from her.

But as he crawled on the bed, on top of her, she gasped and it didn't fade. He just looked at her. And with a tenderness that she would have never expected from him, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her face looking directly at her. Before coming down and kissing her so slowly and sweetly that it made her feel faint.

If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. She couldn't believe the fluttering in her stomach!

When the kissed ended Vegeta pulled away, just slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Just this once." He bent down to kiss her once more before pulling away again, "Just for tonight Woman… I just want too feel." It wasn't a question and she did not dare deny him now that she had him this way. Therefore, she gave into her passions and cupping his face with her hands she pulled his lips to hers once more. She would think about the consequences tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: It doesn't end here.

Kaemon .


	12. At Last

**A/N**: Hello and good bye, my loyal subjects… Ha!

This is the last you'll be hearing of me for a while…

We'll just be on to the story, there will be a brief author's note waiting to be read afterwards.

**Warning:** Finally! There is a bit of smut ahead, so if you feel offended by it, just skip to the end of the page. Again I ask you that if you do have a problem with it, let me know

**DO NOT REPORT IT**

I'll change it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them and who ever dares to think otherwise (bless you! sniffs) is out of their minds…

**I Just Want To Feel**

**At Last…**

* * *

"Just for tonight Woman… I just want to feel…"

His hands were everywhere.

She felt them gripping at her waist, then slowly but forcibly gliding up and inwards untying the sash that held closed her bathrobe.

His hands caressed her back inside her now opened bathrobe that still hanged from her body in some false sense of modesty.

The towel around his waist fell forgotten to the floor as he pulled one of her legs around his thigh and she instinctively lifted her other leg so that she straddled him while in his arms.

Their mouths parted for a short while, only to plant a few heated kisses to the other's upper body and met once more.

He moved with her in his arms until he reached the bed and lowered her on it with him following suit on top of her.

Bulma was in heaven. Vegeta's kisses were driving her to the brink of insanity and back.

Then it all stopped and she opened her eyes to see him leaning back on his haunches, eyes wide as he ran his hands from her legs to her breasts and back again. Admiring her body as a child would a new toy.

The sight provoked such tenderness inside her that she got up and kneeled in front of him, took his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Take me, my Prince." She saw him hesitate and reiterated with a "please..."

He finally complied with an almost inaudible, "Hnn." As she guided his hands back to her breasts.

Her hands came up, almost of their own accord, to thread through his hair and pulled his face to her chest and he eagerly took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Slowly at first and then harder each time as she moaned.

_**Sparks. Static. Shock.**_

Everything was muddled in a mess of moans and sighs as the sounds of kisses filled the otherwise silent chamber.

And just like that, her robe was gone and she felt more than saw his hand shaking slightly as he guided himself to her opening. Intent on finishing off what they had started long ago once and for all before any more interruptions could appear out of nowhere as they usually did.

Their eyes met and she saw, not for the first time, how vulnerable the proud prince could be.

For a moment his eyes were unguarded, uncertain. Then just as suddenly resolve flashed through them as he pulled back and roughly thrust into her with such fore that left them both frozen in the act.

Bulma saw white as she felt the strange mix of pain and pleasure. She could feel him trembling with barely contained desire and rocked slightly against him, urging him on.

He thrust back. Slowly this time, letting out a grunt that ended in a sigh while doing so.

His confidence increased with each movement and his eyes sparkled with a newfound realization that Bulma could not fathom.

Still, she felt as if he was holding himself back. Trying his best to hide behind a mask that was already slipping.

Her hand went down to cup his backside, urging him onwards.

"Let go Vegeta..." Her voice was laden with desire. "Let it all go, my Prince..."

Vegeta let out a loud grunt as a soft glow emanated from him and surrounded them both. For once, forgetting all greed and giving her the power her body needed to sustain as he wildly began thrusting with an unchecked passion that left her breathless.

He slammed into her harder and harder each time. And in minutes she came swiftly, her whole body shuddering with violent spasms as she let out his name in a breathy moan that turned into a scream.

Their eyes never broke contact and he came soon after, with a feral growling as her inner walls clenched him when she came once more in record time.

They came down from their pleasure induced high with him still thrusting slowly in and out of her. Until he finally came to a stop.

That was when he saw it.

Her eyes softened immediately and regarded him with an emotion that seem too much like adoration to him.

"I'm yours." Her voice a mere whisper.

She wore a silly, content smile on her face and the way that she was looking at him sent chills down his spine and made all the alarm bells in his brain go off.

He instinctively drew away. Hiding behind his mask of indifference once again.

She felt him tense and draw into himself. Her stomach dropped.

Her eyes watered and he recoiled at the sight as if burned.

Getting up, he put on his suit that was lying on a chair by the window and flew out into the night as if death itself were chasing him.

And Bulma was left alone on the cold bed sorting through what had just happened.

"Vegeta." A lone word whispered into the night, laced with such questioning sorrow, that any other would've stopped in his tracks, but not the proud Prince.

Frieza always told him that his pride would be his downfall.

Well, it seemed that even in death, that odious lizard would still haunt him. Because try as he might, that was all he had left and he would be dead himself before he could completely let go of it.

Who would've thought that such a small thing could bring down such a great man. Just one little word, but still one of the seven deadly sins.

_Pride._

Just one word, but what an effect it had.

Alone once again…

Two hours went by and there she was… alone in the same place he had left her, staring at the same spot he had disappeared through. Hoping, waiting, anticipating… expecting him to burst in at any moment to demand something, anything.

Yet another hour and there she was.

Alone, still...

But realization was a bitch and it started to dawn on her clouded mind, the fact that Vegeta was not coming back. He had taken the GR. He was not training at all. He had launched into space and he was gone.

He was gone.

No longer there.

Nor anywhere on Earth.

**GONE.**

He went away. The coward _ran _away. He dared to flee and literally took flight, hastily, almost crashing in the process. All just to elude her; to get away from her.

'Why?' Was the only thing her usually eloquent brain came up with.

No matter how many times she thought it through, Bulma still could not believe what had just transpired.

Sure, she knew that there would be some form of denial present in Vegeta's behavior after their coupling. She even had been prepared to receive a few demeaning insults from his part.

But not this.

Never in a million years had she expected this loud silence that followed his brisk departure.

Not even the faint humming of the GR could be heard, because it just wasn't there anymore. It was floating somewhere in space along with her heart, which had been ripped from her chest to go along for the ride.

"He will come back." Hopeful words that echoed in the stillness of the room. As she lay back down on the bed.

Her pillow still smelled of him, every part of her body instantly ached because of it. She pulled it close, to be able to smell the heady scent all night long, maybe then she would sleep well.

She tried to hold them back as hard as she could, but the tears spilled out, seemingly out of their own volition they came streaming down in strong currents from her eyes. And she cried herself to sleep, repeating her whispered mantra over and over again, until it was ingrained in her mind.

"He will come back again. He will come back, I know he will."

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

'He will come back…'

You guys know that he will come back, so don't fret boys and girls!

Our Saiyan Prince will return once more. . .

. . . If I ever get up my beautiful procrastinating ass and write the sequel!

-Insert evil laughter here-

No, really. I wanted to apologize for neglecting this story for so long and taking for over a year to upload the 'final' chapter.

I know it is hurried and there is still a lot of developing left hanging. That is why I was thinking of a sequel, but I'm not sure I can sit down and dedicate all the time that new baby would demand.

So maybe I'll just do an epilogue instead… I had such great plans for this story. I guess they'll be left on paper until I get enough spare time to work on it again.

-Sigh-

You guys tell me what you think. And always remember to read & review…

**P.S. **Thank you. To all of you who waited. To all of you who reviewed, you know who you are. It was you guys who urged me on and gave me the necessary conviction to write this 'last' chapter. To at least achieve a false sense of closure until I get the story going again.

Love to all of you –XOXO-

Hugs and Kisses from the flower field,

Kaemon ♥


End file.
